


The Last Cookie

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Cute fights, F/M, smiles & giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the Doctor is at Chloe's house. While sharing cookies and coco, they fight about who gets the last cookie... so, who gets the last cookie? Let's wait and see.(Prompt: A and B have a silly argument over who gets the last cookie)





	The Last Cookie

It was Christmas Eve. Chloe is standing at the windowsill, staring out into the cold, dark night sky. It had been snowing most of the afternoon, the ground was covered with piles of water snow. Chloe was waiting on her oven timer to go off, she had been baking cookies, she had no idea what or who for but she was bored and just randomly starting making cookies. While she waited, she suddenly heard the sound of a soft thud coming from her bedroom. She runs to her bedroom, to find the TARDIS in the middle of her room, the floor covered in snow and the Doctor emerging from the TARDIS. 

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked. 

"Can I not visit my companion without being interrogated?" he laughs. 

"Your in a strangely good mood..." Chloe said confused as she made her way over to the Doctor. 

To her surprise, the Doctor throws his arms around her and swings her around, before releasing her once again. 

"We're doing hugs now, I can't keep up." Chloe laughs. 

"It's Christmas Chloe. Why shouldn't we be happy?" he replied. 

"It's not like you but anyway, Merry Christmas Doctor." Chloe smiled at him. "Come on..." she added walking from her bedroom. 

Just then the oven timer went off, letting Chloe know that the biscuits had finished. 

"What's that sound?" The Doctor asked alarmed at the sudden sound, digging into his pockets for the sonic specs, immediately scanning the room for danger. 

"Doctor, calm down, it's just the oven telling me my cookies are done..." Chloe said as she pulled the tray out of the oven. 

The Doctor was like a huge kid when it came to sugar and sweets. He runs into the kitchen, sonic specs forgotten about and left on the coffee table. The Doctor is soon standing at Chloe's side. 

"Can we eat them... I love cookies." he smiles at her. 

"Soon. Meanwhile, Doctor, would you like to stay for a while, maybe have some coco and watch a film?" Chloe asked. 

"Sounds fun." The Doctor grinned. 

While they waited for the cookies to cool, the Doctor and Chloe settle under a big tartan blanket, that the Doctor ran to the TARDIS to collect, and they had selected a commonly known Christmas movie called "The Grinch." The movie, however, was not very good at keeping the Doctor's attention for more than 5 minutes at a time. All he was thinking about were the cookies. 

"Are the cookies ready yet...?" He cried, almost like a 5 year old. 

"I'll go check." Chloe said, pausing the movie. 

After about 10 minutes, Chloe returns to the sofa with a plate of biscuits and 2 cups of Coco. She hands the Doctor a cup before taking a seat beside him. While they snacked on their cookies and Coco, they continue to watch the movie, this time the Doctor completely satisfied. 'Such a big child when it comes to sugar' couldn't be any truer at this point in time. 

Once the movie had finished, The Doctor and Chloe both go for a cookie, but to their surprise only find that there is only one left on the plate. Chloe blushes, and realizes her hand brushed over the Doctor. 

"My cookie..." the Doctor said reaching for the last cookie.

Chloe bats away his hand. "No mine. I had it first." Chloe throws back playfully. 

"I actually had it first, but I want it." He said back.

"But I baked them, so that by default, makes it mine..." Chloe retorted. 

"But I am older than you. Respect your elders" he growls playfully in return. 

"Haha... very funny. But I'm special, I am your companion, so I think I deserve it..." Chloe said. 

"I save your life a lot, and care about you so I should get the cookie..." He laughed. 

"Are we seriously fighting over a cookie..." she grins, taking a sip of her coco, but not even taking her eyes off the cookie. 

But when she removes her eyes from the cookie even for a second... the Doctor snatches the cookie, stuffing it in his mouth, without any hesitations.

"No!" he said with his mouth full of cookie. 

"Hey!" she scolded. 

"Too late..." 

They continued watching the end of the movie, they eventually got comftable, the Doctor lying against the armrest of the sofa, Chloe on his chest, and he had an arm around her, and that's how they fell asleep, on that beautiful Christmas Eve. Together, happy and content, where they should be.

The End :)


End file.
